dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Frightmare/Transcript
{| Insert formula here {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" ! |''Fade in to Casper High. Music is playing. Fade in to Danny holding his lunch that shows a steaming hamburger, fries, and a carton of milk. He appears to be in a good mood. Danny walking, happily, with a white paper in his pocket. Cut to a close-up of the paper with blue words reading “SCIENCE TEST” in purple letters and red mark with an “A+” inside a red circle. Cut to two kids in the lunchroom. One of them is a red-head girl with a blue cardigan over a yellow turtle-neck. The second is a brunet jock holding a sandwich. Pan left to Dash and Tucker. Cut to a close-up of Tucker and Dash, who looks angry. Cut to a close-up of Danny. |- !'Danny''' |Oh, no! Dash is going to destroy Tucker! [Walks toward them.] Guys, wait! Violence is never the answer. |- ! |''Cut to Dash.'' |- !Dash |Well, look who's finally here. I've been waitn' for ya, Fenton! ['' Cut to a close-up of Danny. Zoom in on Danny's face. Danny braces for impact before he gets attacked. Dash raises hands and pulls up his seat.] No, seriously, we've been saving your seat for like ten minutes. Where ya been, buddy? |- ! |''Cut to Danny, suprised, looks at his seat. The football team walk by and start up a raucous victory celebration of Danny. On the table is a newspaper. The main headline reads "CASPER HI-LITES, FENTON THROWS WINNING PASS", and has headshot of Danny, in a football uniform, holding a football. Danny reaches down to pick up the paper. |- !Danny'' |''"FENTON THROWS WINNING PASS", "THROWS, WINNING, FENTON."'' |- !'''Dash |Three seconds left in the game, and you call a reverse! You're the best quarterback Casper has ever had! |- ! |''Cut to Danny.'' |- !Danny |I am? I-I-I-I mean I am. [Ghost sense goes off] Speaking of comic book villains. |- ! |''Jack Fenton is in the shower, and looks up and sees Fright Knight, riding on Nightmare with his sword, through the window floating outside the school.'' Cut to Dash. Kwan is sitting behind him holding his hands up to his head in fear. |- !Dash |Danny...Outside...[points at Fright Knight] The Fright Knight! |- ! |''Cut to Danny.'' |- !Danny |Eh, [so panicked that he's sweating] why ware ya telling me? |- !Dash |[He lifts his hand to hit his forehead] Duh! Because you have ghost powers. |- ! |''Cut to Danny and pan out to reveal the crowd cheering and chanting "Go, Danny, Go". Everyone is chanting to Danny, who is surprised.'' |- !Danny |Eh, going ghost. |- ! |''With a flash of light, a ring forms around him and transforms him to Danny Phantom. Danny flies up through the ceiling. Cut to mid-air with a purplish-pink sky. Danny phases through the roof and flies up after the Fright Knight, resuming his color. Outside up in the air, Danny flies in and comes to a stop and floats. Cut to Danny Phantom floating in front of Fright Knight and Nightmare, his sword is held in his hand.'' |- !Danny |Hey, Fright''nut. [''Starts to charge up his hands with cold energy] Do you know the freezing point of metal? [He charges up a blue energy beam in his hands and launches the combined ice blasts.] |- ! |''Cut to Fright Knight on his horse with his sword glowing a flaming green. As he sat there floating, he is suddenly blasted by Danny’s ice blast that freezes him into an ice block with a Fright Knight shape and a Nightmare shape inside it, with Fright Knight shrieking. The ice block falls down a long way. Cut to Danny, holding the Fenton Thermos.'' |- !Danny |I'm getting an "A+" in science, so that was really more of a rhetorical question. |- ! |''He grips the Fenton Thermos and holds it out. Pan down as it blasts out a ringed beam of suction energy. Cut to the Fright Knight and Nightmare, being engulfed by the blue beam. They are pulled into the thermos before they hit the ground. Cut to Danny, holding the thermos and looking at it, satisfied with the capture. Danny caps the thermos. Danny phases downward through a wall into the cafeteria. The crowd of teens chanting and pumping their hands up and down. The crowd continues to chant. Cut to Danny. With a flash of light, a ring forms around him and transforms him to Danny Fenton. Then, he takes his seat. Paulina and Star stare dreamily at him. Cut to Dash.'' |- !Dash |Sweet! Must be nice, Fenton. Being a superhero and having a harem of girls all lovesick for ya. |- !Tucker |Sounds like somebody's tired of takng his cousin to all the dances. |- !Dash |She's my mom's sister's stepdaughter. |- ! |''Cut to Danny.'' |- !Danny |C'mon, guys. You know, there's only one girl for me. |- ! |''Sam lower half walks in from the side. Sam, wearing a red-and-white football jacket, walks toward Danny with her face off-screen.'' |- !Sam |[offscreen] I sure hope you're talking about me. |- ! |''Danny looks over. Cut to Sam’s black pants and skirt, he is holding her lunch in her left hand. Pan up to show Sam, she has a read-and-white letterman jacket. Close-up to her jacket that reads, "DANNY". Close-up of Danny looking happy.'' |- !Sam |Can you make room for your girlfriend? |- ! |''Danny pulls up a seat for sam, who sits down.'' |- !Danny |Eh, [chuckles] nice jacket. |- !Sam |It not black but it's yours, and that's enough for me. |- ! |''Danny falls for Sam. The two close their eyes and lean in for the big kiss. Cut to a close-up of Paulina linking her hands with Star, looking terrified of them about to kiss, then look at each other and are happy for them. Cut to Dash, being happy for them. Cut to Tucker, tearing with happiness. Cut back to Danny and Sam about to kiss, when, suddenly, the screen is filled with static, then a flash of white light fills the screen and we see Danny Phantom lying on the ground, opening his eyes, looking alarmed, he uses his hands to sit up as some kind of metal helmet on his head breaks.'' |- !Danny |Huh, what, a dream? Woah... [Zoom out to show Danny sitting on a floating piece of rock in the Ghost Zone with rows of purple doors and windows.] More like a nightmare. |- ! |'''---OPENING SEQUENCE---''' |- ! |''Title card reads "Danny Phantom in "Frightmare" with the subtext "YOU'LL WISH IT WAS JUST A DREAM" Opening credits follow.'' |- ! |''Fade in to the Ghost Zone. Pan right across the rows of purple doors and windows to Danny Phantom on the floating rock.'' |- !Danny |How did I get out all the way here in the middle of the Ghost Zone? |- ! |''Cut to Danny, standing on the rock with a hand on his head. Danny looks at the camera and we flash to a flashback. A billboard that reads, "Amity Park IT'S HOME!" Cut to fat green ghosts with no eyes and sewed eyelaids with fang teeth flying off into the air toward the, their arms out. A ghost rises up. Cut to a ghost whose body looks like the night sky, bright black with shining dots in it like stars, his head is an oval shape with a point at the bottom, he has two curved horns on the side of his head, his eyes are red. Back in the present'' |- !Danny |I remember a shape, dark, a ghost? Did I dream that, too. [Suddenly spots the broken helmet lying a few feet from his feet and picks it up. Cut to a shot of the helmet.] Something tells me that finding out how I got here isn't going to be as half as scary as finding out who [Zoom in on his face] put me here. |- ! |''Danny Phantom escape through the portal into the Fenton Works' lab. Danny Phantom transforms into Danny Fenton. A beaker fell off a table. Danny goes up a flight of stairs.'' |- !Danny |Mom! Dad! Hello! Jazz! Its quiet. Too quiet. |- ! |''A ghost flies past behind Danny. Cut to Danny peaking his head around a corner'' |- !Danny |[Shouting] Mom? Dad? |- ! |''Cut to Danny as he walks through a doorway, into his parents' room. Cut to Danny's parents lying flat on their bed, each with a sleep helmet. " |- !Danny |No! |- ! |''Danny runs into his parents' room and tries to take the helmet off his mother, resulting in him getting shocked'' |- !Danny |[Yells in pain] What are these stupid things anyway? [Cut to a close-up of the dream helmets] Looks like a tiara for a high-tec princess. [Cut to Danny's face as it turns from concerned to shock and then worry] Princess- Jazz! |- ! |''Cut to Danny speeding up to his sister's bedside, reaching for the hemet only to be shocked again'' |- !Danny |Going Ghost! |- ! |''Rings spread over him and the transformation to Danny Phantom is complete'' |- !Danny |And going to the video tap! |- ! |''Danny flies through the ceiling. Cut to the outside of Fentonworks before panning in and transitioning to Danny typing on a computer in the OPs Center. Danny moves a switch and presses the play button on the recorder. Cut to the recording, which shows the front door. Six green ghosts phase through the door in orderlr two-by-two fashion. |- !Danny |Woah [Pans out slightly to include Danny] Rewind. What was that? [Danny hits the rewind button] |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- ! | |- Category:Season 3 transcripts